Amnesia
by 4ever-oreo
Summary: "I don't have any memories, I have no idea who I am. I...I don't even know what I'm doing here but I know for sure that I want to live no matter the cost." He studied her. She looked back, fierce as always. "So, you have already the speech down but you still need to work on your expressions. Only then could you become the heroin of my favourite Manga!" "God, you suck!"


**_Author's Note:  
After reading and obsessing over so, so SO many Fanfictions of Naruto, I've__ finally__ grown a pair and will join the game as well. I'm not doing it as a job but more to inspire others to just go and post their stuff (whatever that might be). I mean, who cares if this is bad? Doesn't hurt to click away and never bother with it again. Of course, suggestions or hints are always welcomed but please know the boundaries. I am human as well and therefore not immune to hateful comments._**

**_Still, I decided to put my self-consciousness aside for a moment and just go with it. This is not my first Naruto-FanFiction. I have already tons of stories saved for perhaps other occasions but why not start with posting this one? Sounds a bit more...different in my opinion._**

**_For anyone who is interested in how I got the idea for this or who inspired me: Like any other new writer, I was inspired by Fanfictions such as "Dreaming of Sunshine" by Silver Queen or "Samsaric" by JJGrace42 and the list goes on and on. With one click, you'll see what sort of stories inspired me._**

**_On a sunny day when I was sitting by myself, an idea struck me like a bolt of lightning. It came so sudden and was still too fresh to put it down on paper but I knew it would break all the records in the FanFiction-base. Not only that, but it would also go down in history, right behind Fifty shades of grey as one of the most cliche-filled books the world has ever seen and did not need to see. Okay, okay. I have talked enough already.  
What's all the fuss even about?_**

**_To clear the unknown, it's about an OC from our world finding her way in the Naruto-verse and yeah._**

**_Sounds painfully familiar, doesn't it?_**

**_But hear me out before you put your judge-hammer on me! The hint lies already in the title: She has amnesia.  
So, how does a person from our world even survive without any beforehand-knowledge? _**

**_And no, she does not miraculously find herself before the gates of Konoha or gets the chance of a rebirth. I always wonder why it has to be Konoha. Okay, the main character is there. I get it but not always the safest place if you know what I mean...Mine has to start in the middle which is by far the worst that could happen in my opinion. Compared to "being reborn", the OC doesn't get the opportunity of a badass clan or some kind of guardian that will always keep an eye out for her. When you are already a teenager, who the fuck cares about you? Unknown people are not always welcomed, especially foreigners that smell very suspicious. This one is not so much of a Mary Sue. She won't get away with her big mouth and don't even get me started on the pairings. Bah. Not right now._**

**_Yeah, so here we are. You have made it through the painful "Author's Note" and can finally enjoy this fine China! There is plenty of room for constructive criticism or any suggestions but beware of my fragile heart._**

_Third's PoV :_

_Dear Takagi,_

_it seems like you have come across the journals and hopefully will keep reading them. For one, I am going to guide you through your journey in this world and with my help you are going to become one of the most feared Kunoichi the world has ever seen._

A dark-haired girl closed the book with a loud thumb and spoke to no one. "What the fuck is a Kunoichi? Do I have to be feared? Doesn't sound very unappealing but why does the writer put it so...odd into words?"

_ You are probably wondering what this writer is blabbering about. _

"Damn right I do!", she exclaimed, frowning at the accuracy of her. "Besides, how would they know my reaction?", she muttered and opened the book, interested to know more about that.

_My answer: Time will reveal those things. Honestly, even your memories will eventually start coming again but you have been kept from them for a reason and not just for my personal joy._

_Let's begin with the introduction since you must be curious to know who you are._

_Your name is Tagaki Muhara and the reason for your memory loss is that you have been sent into a different dimension faced with a whole set of different people than those you are used to.  
_

Tagaki's heart had sped up while she couldn't move a muscle. "What?", she whispered, barely containing her disbelief.

_In your other world, you know certain people but far differently and to spare yourself the burden of knowledge, I just erased your memory. You will thank me later for it but not now. Right now, you are surely filled with anger and confusion. I don't even blame you for that, anyone would feel this way. Still, I have already seen what happened to those with their memories still intact. They always try to save people who are already doomed to a fate that cannot be changed by the ones who know too much. And this, of course, can break people. They have formed bonds and befriended those and still were too late to save them. I won't put this burden on you, and you might even be more confused but time will reveal itself and eventually, even your questions will be answered. Put your trust solely into these journeys._

_Don't you dare lose them! They are the only objects that can and will ensure your survival in this place surrounded by people that are just too dangerous._

_I cannot tell you who I am. Yet. You will have to find out through reading and your own deduction. In your bag pack should be ten different journeys in chronological order. Please read it that way. The reason won't be revealed until later. As I said, I have done many preparations for you but not even I can see the outcome when it comes to other people's mind and actions. I can only write down what I already gathered about this place, what you need for your survival and put it down in words so you can survive, both mentally and physically._

_Now, what kind of place is this, you may ask? Well, let's start this with a brief tale about a young boy who suffered more than one should and still became one of the best fighter's ad even achieved his goals._

She wrinkled her face and contemplated reading these journals. Was it worth putting all her trust into tiny little books whose origins were still a mysterium to her?

So far, she had no clue who the writer of these journeys had been. Who even knew if what the written down things would help her? Worst case scenario: It would lead her into a trap and she dies at the hands of the very same one she put all her trust.

However, why would they even waste so much time with ten journals instead of one or two? Why would they tell her what happened and why on earth was it so hard to distrust whoever had the knowledge of her current situation? She couldn't dismiss ten journals solely because her emotions got the better of her. Spending her last few hours of daylight was spent more efficient with reading and following the writer's instructions than failing in the middle of her first day.

Takagi closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Sandy air filled her lungs. It was hard to keep down the urge to cough.

She thought and thought but her mind wouldn't provide her with any memories. Facts, words, expressions and all the things she had learned were there but she had no idea how and when they imprinted themselves on her. Even her name sounded unfamiliar, yet familiar in a way it almost hurt. Takagi Muhara.

Trying the name out was even harder than she expected. As if she was taking the name of someone different than her. As if the name didn't belong to her anymore.

There were no memories of her past life. No people to remember nor experiences she could recall at all. It was more than confusing. Her emotions were whirlwinds of anger, fear, loss and determination. Takagi wasn't sure which one she should count on.

She was torn between having a mental breakdown or observing the situation from a logical point of view. She, of course, decided to go for the latter and flipped the page of the first journal.

_The tale has a meaning which we will eventually reveal. Keep in mind that it plays a major role in this universe._

_The beforementioned boy was orphaned at a very young age and despised for what was kept inside of him. A beast that nearly killed a whole village. Only one man had been able to tame the beast and put it inside a newborn baby. The baby goes by the name Uzumaki Naruto. _

With disinterest, she skimmed through the story which sounded like any other shounen jump-

Takagi stilled and recalled the thought_. A shounen jump?_

Again, she had no clue why it had occurred her, but she kept the word in her mind. Shounen Jump. It had some connection with this story but she wasn't able to find it.

The boy was shunned by his own village, he grew up in solitude, eventually gained friends and becomes some sort of Ninja. And with his talking, the boy could convince the villains to give up their plans and turn good.

Even without reading the end of the tale, she already knew he would become a goodie and rule over the same village that once hated him for no reason than containing a beast. Which in retrospect contradicted itself and made no sense.

_...Uzumaki Naruto serves such a great purpose since he exists in your current world…Therefore, prepare yourself._

"Wait, what?", her eyes stilled on the words, barely able to contain her astonishment. A deep feeling inside her was telling Tagaki that adventures, as told by the unknown writer, shouldn't, no scratch that wasn't possible. Before she could make something out of this new emotion, it passed too soon and she was left with nothing but her own mind.

Instead of asking herself more questions, Takagi realized that the answer was written in the journey.

_It won't make sense for you and that's normal. But you have to come in term with your feelings and eventually settle down._

That was the point when she couldn't keep it inside herself any longer. Takagi snorted and closed the book for a moment, telling herself it was alright.

Settle down? How the hell was she supposed to do that when she didn't even know where she was?

_Firstly, everything I have told you about Uzumaki Naruto won't take place until the upcoming future. By now, he may or may not even be born. I can't guarantee you anything about the timeline. Anyways, in the first journal, I won't be giving away character descriptions. Right now, other things have higher priority._

_This is about survival._

_How a normal being such as you will manage to live and fit in a world filled with monsters that are just too strong for their own good._

"Normal?", she paused, mildly offended but more panicked than anything. One more reason to have a panic attack.

"Don't I have weird powers up my sleeve? If not, what purpose do I serve here?! Should I apply for the job as a cleaning lady? I won't even last a day!", she cursed whoever thought it was a good idea to put someone like her in that kind of environment.

This now had to be a serious joke or else her life would find a very brief ending here. Hell, she wouldn't even be able to survive the deserts.

There had to be a catch to-

Then, it dawned her.

A feign.

"I see. So they just pretend I have none until I reach the journey which reveals itself. Clever but not clever enough.", Takagi nodded to herself and reached for the other journeys. She skimmed through them with various emotions. They all had a weird name to it but a certain number which she should follow through.

She smirked. As if she would do so.

Taking out one that was called "The tragedy of a villain", she tried to open the book only to fail.

Takagi furrowed her brows and made a second attempt only to fail again.

And a third time. And a fourth time. She cried out and threw the book across her, tired and confused.

She desperately reached for another book only to find herself face to face with the same problem just like before.

Not one of them was opened up for her.

Except for the journey "Survival, part I".

The exact one with a "1" on it.

Was that just a coincidence?

Of fucking course, it wasn't. The author must have done something to ensure she wouldn't be able to "unlock" the journeys without completing some kind of task in the first place.

As if her life was now a game.

A fucking game she had no clue how to win nor play, to begin with. A game without any rules she knew and without any information or help except a book and nine others which she couldn't even open for the love of God.

She buried her head in her hands and let out a strangled sound.

Takagi was more than just screwed.

_If you have tried to open the rest of the journeys without going through the first, you may have found yourself difficult to do so._

_The reason why you are unable to open them as you wish is that you lack the experience and ability to do so. Don't get mad or frustrated, this is not only for your own safety. When you ever come across villains or bandits, they won't be able to find out what is inside of them._

_Do you really believe that in your current state, your mind would be able to endure all of the information? Do you think you could handle what will eventually come when even little information takes a toll on you?_

_I certainly know that you are capable of it, but the price is still too high and better safe than sorry. It's risky and not save. I know what you must think._

_Safety my ass. Why the hell am I forbidden from reading all that? Who the hell can I even trust if the books wouldn't even open up for me? Is this a game? And to tell you, no this is not a game._

_I do not intend to make it look like one but I'm sorry for any misunderstandings I have caused._

_Right now, search for shelter since the deserts are not very pleasant at nights. Uncomfortably cold and windy._

_You will find the appropriate clothes to keep you warm. You are provided with 20,000 Ryu which may sound much to you but in the long term, it isn't. Do not spend too much in a short time._

_Five kilometres away from you is a village. The village is hidden in the sand. Sunagakure. A short note here: The people in this place all speak Japanese and lucky for you, you do as well. The journals are written in English and only you are able to decipher them._

_It feels terrible and as if all of it was just a very bad dream. Sadly, it is not, and I am here to tell you that this world is more than just a nightmare. It is now your life.  
_

_Trust me, I will do everything I can to ensure your safety, but you have to cooperate as well. Don't let your current emotions get over your head. This will not do in the long term and result in very ugly scenarios._

Takagi was determined. She wouldn't let her emotions run over the place and let them do what they want.

She would do everything to live even if it means to suppress and not be able to understand. One could live with that

Who cares about memories if you can't live for them? She for once didn't. Now, she would start her journey across the deserts in search of answers. Or shelter.

-later-

This place was strange. Not just strange, it gave off very odd vibes. Maybe she was just overreacting, but this village was not a place she had ever visited, including her memory loss.

On her way inside the village, the gazes of other villagers didn't go very unnoticed. They weren't subtle about it but at least she hasn't been called out yet.

The urge to run away and hide was still present but she refrained herself from doing so. Instead, she pushed her fears down and walked towards a stranger.  
The stranger locked eyes with her. His eyes shone with fear and he sprinted away in a different direction from hers.

Tagaki was speechless. Her self-consciousness kept her from asking another adult.

Without any orientation, she aimlessly went through the village until a dull voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Who are you?"


End file.
